


return of the friend

by b99xmarvel



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), dianetti - Fandom
Genre: F/F, dianetti, two idiots screaming at each other because they wont admit they're in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b99xmarvel/pseuds/b99xmarvel
Summary: Gina is having drinks with friends after being released from hospital as she was literally stabbed in the back, when rosa and her new girlfriend unexpectedly walks in and neither Gina or Rosa know how to act, basically casecation for the gays.





	return of the friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clowns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowns/gifts).

Gina Linetti was drinking with her former work colleagues Jake and Terry after she had previously ditched them   
and the rest of the squad for her fame , although the real reason she hadn't made contact... despite not being fully aware was  
because she was afraid to face the beautiful, strong and extremely scary Rosa Diaz. Gina who was in a daydream is  
interrupted by Terry's enthusiastic voice as he bellows.  
"Hey Diaz!"  
Rosa spots Terry and begins to walk over with her girlfriend Jocelyn, until she is struck with surprise when she sees Gina  
(who she hasn't saw in months). It's not often Rosa would run away from a situation, but for an 'unknown reason' she saw no other option.  
Rosa turns around and walks out leaving Jocelyn with the others- all immensely confused.   
Everyone seems to be frozen apart from Gina who leaps to her feet to chase after Rosa but loses her to a motorcycle.  
Gina looks to her right spotting a motorcycle that she definitely doesn't own and said,  
"well i guess this is something i'm doing"

Hopping on the motorcycle (that Rosa taught her how to ride) and heads to Rosa's apartment. She arrives at Rosa's door  
and imitates as what Holt describes as 'Jake's childish knock'; because she knows that she wouldn't open the door for her. Rosa abruptly   
opens the door and just as quickly tries to slam the door when she sees Gina, before she is able to do so- Gina sticks her foot in front of   
the door and pretends that it didn't hurt, leaving the door wide open. Filled with rage Rosa takes a deep breath and begins to shout ,

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, YOU CANT JUST ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T LEAVE FOR MONTHS WITHOUT EVEN A TEXT"

Gina feeling mutually frustrated replies with,  
"YOU KNOW I WAS FOCUSING ON MY CAREER, I NEEDED TO MAKE SACRIFICES".

"OH MY GOD!? YOU'RE SO FUCKING SELF CENTERED, YOU CAN'T JUST GHOST THE PEOPLE YOU CARE ABOUT", shouts Rosa

Gina takes a deep breath before she replies; in a slightly more calm tone,  
Do you not UNDERSTAND how closed off you are!? I TRIED FOR SO LONG to communicate with you, i guess i just didnt see   
a point in trying anymore"

"BUt,..BUT you know more about me than anyone else, IVE NEVER BEEN AS CLOSE TO ANYONE than i was to you, not Marcus,  
not Pimento, not Jake, not Amy and not even Charles", utters Rosa in a slightly cracked voice.

"OH WELL I GUESS, i'm just as selfish as everyone thinks i am", snaps Gina

Rosa in a moment of self realization, realizes how dumb they are both being and said,  
"I know that's not true, you know that's not true"

Gina can feel her eyes watering, she doesn't want to cry but she can't help but burst into tears- something not even Rosa   
had saw her do. Despite it being unusual she felt unusually comfortable crying around Rosa.

Rosa trying not to cry herself wrapped her arms around Gina and held her tight as she smelt her hair and whispered,  
"it's okay, you're here now. How about you just go home and think think things through we're both pretty riled up"

Gina pulls herself together and replies,  
ok girl, okay.. i'll text you.

As Gina walks out the door Rosa says to her  
"night"

"night" says Gina as she gently closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> if you somewhat liked this leave kudos,,, if not leave hate


End file.
